resident evil blastwave
by AXEL25
Summary: this is the story of what happene when the umbrella make a big mistake in my home town and the t-virus and other virus are unleashed
1. apolgy

Hi all sorry about this but my old account was changed well actually it don't work anymore so I will be putting up the resident evil blastwave story up soon ok sorry bout this


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 1, school time for now!

prologue

Personally I would have thought that your school days are supposed to be the best of your life, but for me and my friends its wasn't.

I am referring to the past events that happened less than 1 year ago in my home town of Larne and what had spread throughout Northern Ireland,

The mega corporation called umbrella inc, the sole supplier of computer software, medical products and health care was responsible for what had happened to Northern Ireland luckily it hadn't spread to anywhere else, I can probably assume that you know what I'm talking about, I am talking about the spread and infection of the T-virus.

I am in my 6th year of education, but when I was at my high school last year was when it all began my friend mark and I always wondered what the world would be like if the dead ever walked the earth, how other people who think they were tough to us would just simply crumble under the pressure of the whole situation and we would be able to stand our ground at this threat and fight, here is the account of what happened last year in Larne and throughout northern Ireland.

RESIDENT EVIL BLASTWAVE ............

June 20th 2003 ..................

Beep beep beep! WHACK! "damn it, I hate the sound of my alarm clock in the morning" I thought to my self as I flopped the covers off my body and I sat up upon my bed, with a big stretch, arms fully out stretched and my neck cracked I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet and did what I need to do. I cleaned up and flushed the toilet. I turned on the hot water tap and filled up the sink to have a shave, I got the shaving foam and put it on my face and I started shaving my face. "David, it's nearly 8.40 son" my dad shouted so I hurried up and cleaned my face up of the rest of the shaving foam and I headed into my room to get ready into my school uniform, it took me about 5 minutes to get ready and while I was putting my shoes on I looked at the time, it said 8.47am "aww shit I'm late" I said to myself and I ran down stairs and out the door, I sprinted as fast as I could down my road and across the gravel pitch, in the back door to the school "and there's me thinking you weren't gonna make it" mark said to me as I came in the back door "hey have I ever been late yet eh man" I replied "not as I can count it" mark said to me as we walked away to sit at the radiator ah here come the others now "hi people and how y'all doing" Lindsey said

"yea, just peachy" I said in a tired voice, "what's up with him" Lindsey asked, mark replied to her "tired from probably staying up all night playing the computer"

I just turned around and looked at them weirdly and turned my head back around to the wall where it was resting "hi Gibson" Norma said as she came through the double doors "humm morning to you as well Norma" I said, then mr Lindsey came to open the doors to his room " morning gang ready to get learning" he said in a cheerful voice, it was practically the same thing every morning, but it never really bothered us "ere what the time man" I said to mark, he replied "uh it's about 8.55 only another five minutes till the bell goes and another day of sleep time humm what u think" I turned around and looked at him while nodding my head, there was people walking past us and looking strangely at us nothing unusual there then we went into Mr Lindsey's room and jumped onto one of the tables and sat there till the went Lindsey and Norma came in as well to sit, we were in there what seemed like 30 minutes then the bell went "aww man I was hoping that that wasn't gonna go" I got off the table and headed out the door with mark behind me we walked up the corridor and up to the t-junction my form room was on the right of the corridor and mark's was on the left so we said our see you later and we went into our rooms.

End of chapter 1.

Working on chapter 2 please read an review and I promise things will only get better in this story

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 2, lone figure shows itself !

June 20th 2003, 10.25am

I was sitting in my third class of the day doing nothing it was science and it boring as hell everyone was talking barely doing anything, I was talking to my mate Steven it was coming up to break time "only a couple of minutes then we get out of here" I said, then as I said that the bell went "yes" I thought to my self clenching my fist in a happy way. Everyone got up from their seats and quickly packed their stuff away and headed out the door ahead of me and Steven as I walked through the double doors taking you into the centre of the school where all the routes lead you to all the class rooms I saw mark leaning up against the notice board "hey what up man" I said to mark, he replied "nothing much". We were standing there a few minutes when Lindsey and Norma as well as peter and Elaine came over to talk to us, we were talking for about five minutes when the doors to the west wing busted open and the glass shattered everywhere and a man covered in glass and blood, flew through them a lot of people ran over to where he was, I got a look in and saw that his face was all white and pasty looking with bits of skin hanging off him, his eyes shot open they were a white colour as if he were blind the man stood up and kept standing there for a few seconds until his yes went onto a single person and he lunged for them and took them to the ground, it was a third year boy, the man started biting him everyone backed away and ran in fear and shock, I turned and ran over to where mark was he was on the other side of the side of the double doors I passed coming from science we could clearly see what the man was doing he was tearing pieces of the boy, the screams of him were drowned out when his throat was ripped out I tuned away in pure disgust and sickness. I looked at mark and said "are you thinking what I'm think at this moment in time, apart from running away" , "yea it would appear that wondering if the dead could come back to life has come true for us and to tell you honestly I wanna get the fuck out of here right now in case another one of those things come" mark said in a panicked and frightened voice, "amen man lets go" I said, so we both took off up the corridor and as we did two more of those things came through the west wing doors and started tucking into the boy the ripping of the flesh could be heard all the way up the corridor it made mark and me sick to our stomachs listing to it, we got to the front door up where reception was and we ran out the doors and away from the school. As we ran we saw other pupils running away also and in to a couple more of those monsters, the screams were unbearable I wanted to help to fight them off but I couldn't bring myself to do it, no one in the neighbourhood where the school is didn't seem to notice what was going on, to tell you honestly I couldn't care in the slightest all I was worried about was the fact that I may not live long enough to see what the out come of what and how this happened, we both stood at the entrance to the car park to the school and looked for a way from the school the only visible exit was over at the gates to go over the grass to the gravel pitch so we looked to see if there were any more of those zombies "I think the coast is clear man lets make a break for it and run as fast as we can to the gravel pitch" I said , mark replied "sounds good to me" we looked and there was a clear opening as the zombies were eating away at two girls so we slowly made our way to where the zombies were and slipped behind them and through the gates and across the grass, when we reached the grass we ran as fast as we could down the hill and onto the concrete of the playground and then down onto the other ramp and onto the gravel pitch we ran as fast as we could to the centre of the pitch so we could have an all round view in case any more were coming "damn that was close" I said, mark looked at me and nodded "I think we should head over to my place to see if my family are ok" , we got our breath back and we ran the rest of the way across the gravel pitch and to the gate I stopped suddenly mark stopped a couple of yards in front of me "hold up man we don't even know if there are any more of them waiting for us on the other side of the wall" I said , mark replied "ok, how about jumping up onto the wall then" we took a couple of steps back and ran at the wall and jumped up onto it and and as I thought there was two of them on the other side of the road, we jumped down and ran across and straight past them, they lunged at us but missed, we carried on running up my road till we got to my house, straight in the gate and in the back door.

End of chapter 2

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 3, realising what has happened.

June 20th 12.45pm

As I got in the door with mark following me in my dad came to see who is was "who is it" my mum shouted, "its only David and mark" my dad shouted back to her. We walked on in I looked around "where's mum" I said, "she's upstairs hiding , we came across of those things out there and they grabbed at me and tried to bite me, but I shoved them away and we both ran" my dad said as we headed up the stairs. When we got to the top I saw my mum sitting in her room "did either of you get scratched or bit" I said "not that we know of, we got away before they could try anything on us" my mum said, "what the fuck are they out there" my dad said , I replied and said "well ! to put it simply we think that they are the undead , the living dead in other words" my mum and dad looked at me strangely "what why are you looking at me like that for I'm serious ,we both saw three people already get ripped apart and eaten before our very eyes inside and outside of the school" I said , mark and me walked into my room and I opened up one of my wardrobes and lifted out two hatchets and knives "what are you getting those for exactly" my dad said , "well were gonna go to the police station to see what the hell is going on and also to get weapons and I ain't going out there without some kind of weapons" I said we both attaches them to our belts, before we put them on we both got changed in to other clothes I lent mark some of mine I put on my army green combats and I lent mark a pair as well and we also put on a jacket and warm shirts. "I want both of you to pack up some clothes and stuff and get the hell out of the town right now because this could be the start of even worse things to come" I said we headed down the stairs but not without say good bye to my mum and dad the y followed us down to see that we got away safely, as we headed out the door there was two zombies coming the front gate my mum and dad saw them coming towards us so we both undid the clip holding the hatchets in the holster and we brought them out "head blow" mark said as we ran at the two zombies and we swung the hatchets over our heads and pounding them into the zombies head with a loud squelch and other very sickening sounds as they dropped to their knees and to the ground I put my foot on one of their heads and pulled my hatchet out of it's head mark did the same we walked out the gate and down the road wielding the weapons in our hands looking out for any other threat towards us, we were on our way to the police station and to possible survival and survival of the town.

End of chapter 3...!!

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 4, much needed stuff

June 20th 1.30pm

We were walking along the footpath past the small park at the bottom of my road looking out for any possible threat but the streets were clear from just two-three hours ago when this all began, there wasn't even a car on the road or a single person out at all it was like a ghost town it was really creepy not seeing a single person "HELLO IS THERE ANY ONE OUT THERE" I shouted, I waited for a couple of minutes but there was nothing not even an echo "where did every one go" mark said we kept on looking around as we walked "I as puzzled as you mate" I said we stopped at the bus stop for a small break, I know we've only walked a small bit but we needed to check a head of us so we looked all around then proceeded on our way, we would be heading down onto the main street and away that way to the police station "ok it's clear ahead lets move" mark said, we both moved on along the footpath down the old glen arm road always looking around us "I hate there not being anyone else here" I said, mark replied "I know the feeling man anyway let's not get side tracked" we got to the road across from the vg garage, looking around we crossed the road "here fancy some food cause I know I want some" I said ,mark nodded his head we walked along the forecourt to the vg garage and into the shop "hello! anyone here ,hello!" I said "humm guess there ain't anyone here to stop us taking this stuff then" we started lifting some food ,lighters ,aerosols, and medical stuff like plasters and antiseptic creams into a large basket "yo mark here's a couple of school bags that should do us for that gear" I shouted from the other side of the shop I brought them over to him and we stock piled the stuff into them, as we were doing that I thought I heard a moaning "here did u hear that?" I said, mark shook his head "uuuuuugggggghhhhh","there it was again" I said ,"I definitely heard that" we both got up from putting the supplies into the bags and we head to where the noise was coming from, we undid the cover to the holster where our hatchets were and withdrew them "in the store room" mark said, so we slowly moved into the store room holding the hatchets over our shoulder ready to swing for anything, slowly inching our way in looking for the source of the noise, when we finally came upon it there was a blood covered man lying on the ground and another standing over him staring at us "oh Jesus that rotten" I said turning away with the stench of decomposing flesh "damn mother fucker u been busy in here ain't you huh" mark said to the zombie, it looked at us for a minute then started to shuffle towards us with it's arms fully outstretched ready to grab us "ready 1,2,3 get him" I shouted as we swung at the zombie as we penetrated it's head, I hit it in the top half of it's face and mark got it in the top of it's head, we pulled the hatchets out of it's head and it fell to the ground with a twitch of movement "c'mon lets get the gear and get the fuck away from her" I said, so we turned around and walked out of the store room and toward the doors of the shop grabbing of supplies and out the doors to carry on our way to the police station.

End of chapter 4...

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 5, nearing the main street

June 20th 2.30pm

After our little encounter with the zombie in the vg garage mark and myself are on our way to the main street, we are still on the old glen arm road "aww shit! look at that ahead" I said, there was five cars piled up ahead of us in the centre of the road on also on the foot path "damn that must have had hurt " mark said as we walked closer to the wreckages "it looks like there was some kind of battle here" I said ,"how can you tell" mark replied "well there 4 bodies on the other side of the wreckage here and it looks like they were eaten, so that's how I would know" I said , looking all over the carnage that was in front of us we climbed on top of one of the cars and jumped over to the other side. Always looking around us "it's a real shame what happened to them" mark said "yea but what could we have had done to help them anyway we need to keep our selves alive so far we're doing a great job" I replied, carrying on with our journey to our destination, we were nearing the lights near the fire station when we heard a scream "what was that" I said, then another scream, we ran in the direction it was coming from down near the book nook "c'mon lets go" I said and we started running as fast as we could towards the book nook. As we reached it we saw three people being cornered by five zombies, I reached for my hatchet and withdrew it and mark did the same and we charged the zombies and started pummelling the zombies in the head with the hatchets one of the zombies tried to bite me in the arm but I pushed it away and slashed it in the chest and then in the face and it fell to the ground with a twitch, it's lifeless body lying there in a crumpled heap. "thank you" one of the people said ,"hey Michael, Catharine, Kerry are you three ok" I said "Michael replied "yea were fine but what the fuck were those things" "it's a kinda long story and we certainly ain't got the time to explain it to you ,and to tell you honestly were still coming to grips with what's happening our selves" mark said. I turned around heading away from them mark followed "hey wait for us" Kerry said they ran lightly to catch up with us "were are you going" Catharine said "the only supposed safe place in this fucking town right now! The police station" I replied ,"what do you expect to find there any way" Michael said", "guns, ammo and survivors ,jack ass!" I said sarcastically, we carried nearing the road to take us down key street but there was one problem, about 25 of them, zombies wandering mindlessly around the street, if we were to get down key street we would have to be very quiet and light footed because we don't have any decent weapons to fight off that many zombies. We slowly walked past them and down key street edging our way down the road towards our goal our probable safety.

End of chapter 5

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

_Chapter 6, Safe haven for all_

"_Ah circular road at last" I said we had just came off key street and it never looked so good to be there, well it was either get eaten alive or go and stay alive for a while I chose to stay alive a while ago "c'mon were almost there" mark said as we moved to the road across from the police station. As we crossed it was becoming more evenant that there was a battle her recently as there was police and civilian cars all over the surrounding area of the police station "it would seem that the police have had there fair share of problems" I said, "yea but what caused all of this" Kerry said, mark replied to her question "unknown but I'm sure we'll find out when we get in here" we were nearing the main gate of the police station I spotted weapons lying on the ground and in the police cars still "oi oi here we go now the odds are now on our favour" I said as we picked up the weapons they consisted of 3 pistols with 2 clips each and 2 shotguns "c'mon lets not stay her for to long lets get inside" I said, we headed in through the front gate and into the fore ground of the police station "seems clear around" mark said we moved on up to the front door looking all around us with weapons raised "ok close quarters looking here guy's who knows where those fucks are, ok legs go, now!" we shoved open the door and as we did that one of the zombies lunged at us "holy shit" Kerry screamed as it lunged for her !BANG! went Michaels pistol, into It's back "damn that was sort of un expected!, heh heh" I said , we walked on in to the lobby "HELLO ANYONE HERE" Kerry shouted, I walked ahead of the others "looks like were the only people alive! So far, hold out here while mark and me walk around to acquire weapons and supplies and if there is anyone hiding around here" I said, we walked off through one of the doors near the main door " well what are we supposed to do here while they're gone" Michael said "I think it was quite clear what they said wasn't it, we are to stay here till they come back because they seem to be the only ones we know that know what is going on so how about you shut the fuck up and stay there" Kerry said. _

_We were walking throughout the corridors of the police station when as we turned a corner two shot were fired at us "hey what the fuck! Oi were on the same side, were alive" I shouted, we looked up and saw a man in partially torn police uniform "sorry about that, I thought you were a couple of those things out there" he said " well guess what we ain't so lower your weapon" I said, we walked over to a wall and sat down ad rested for a couple of minutes " what the hell is going on out there, oh by the way my name is mike" he said "I'm David and he's mark there are some of survivors in the lobby area, is there a radio in here somewhere so we can call for help" I said "yea up stairs third door on the right the one with a brown door, but be careful I heard movement up there so there could be some of those things up there" mike said, we got up mark and me walked off towards the stairs and mike went to the lobby to be with the others. _

_End of chapter 6 _

RESIDENT EVIL, BLAST WAVE

_Chapter 7, lock and load._

_Mike met up with the others in the lobby area as mark and me headed for the radio room. "Hey are you lot ok" mike said, "yea were fine but who are you?" Kerry said "my names mike I'm with the police here at this station, your friends are on their way to the radio room to signal for help I would have had done it but I was scared in case I was attacked by those things out there" mike said, "your not the only one that was scared" Catherine said. _

"_Ere where did mike say the radio room was man!" I said, "Muppet he said 3third on the left blue door, ah here we are" mark said, as we raised our guns at the door, slowly reaching for the door handle and turning it to the left, pushing the door open with the end of the shotgun the door swung open and a fowl stench came out, we looked at each other and said "dead guy!" we moved in and flicked on the light "aww shit man, now that's rank! I don't care what I've seen on those web sites with all the dead bodies on them it really don't compare with the real sight of it, like damn!" I said " amen to that! Now lets get on with the job at hand" mark said, we started to tune in the radio till we got a silence then started to transmit over the microphone "hello anyone there this is Larne police station to anyone on the other side please respond I repeat this is Larne police station to anyone on the other side please respond" I said, there was some static then some one came onto the microphone on the other side and said "this is Carrick police station to Larne p.d we have survivors here what is you situation down there we are currently locked in the police station with heavy resistance need immediate evac at once over" the voice said "we are ok here we will be heading out to your location soon we have about 7 survivors here and will be loading up all weapons and ammo to ship out to you" I said "ok we will be ready here we have quite a lot of people here we will be expecting you, will hold off front gate as long as possible with weapon fire when we know you are near to us ok over" the voice said "Rodger that e.t.a. at your location two hours from now will call in from mobile transmitter when at least 1 mile from target area over and out" I said, I got up and mark said "well it looks like we have to get the fuck out of here then, I wonder how much weapons they have here?" we both walked out of the radio room and ran down to the main lobby area._

_End of chapter 7 _

_RESIDENTEVIL, BLASTWAVE _

_CHAPTER 8 , TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS._

_MARK AND ME REACHED THE MAIN LOBBY AND STARRTED TELLING THE OTHERS OF OUR HOPEFULL PLAN TO ESCAPE ."WE HAVE CONFIRMATION THAT THERE ARE SURVIVORS IN THE CARRICK AREA POLICE STATION AND WE ARE GOING TO GO THERE BUT FIRST WE NEED TO SECURE WEAPONS" I SAID "WHAT ABOUT THE ONES WE HAVE NOW WONT THEY DO" MICHEAL SAID _

"_NO DICKHEAD THEY WONT DO TWO .45 PISTOLS AND 3 TWELVE GUAGE SHOTGUNS ARE REALLY GONNA DO U REAL GREAT OUT THERE" MARK SAID WITH A VERY BIG HINT OF SARCHASM , MIKE LOOKED OVER AT ME "I KNOW WHERE THE ARMOURY IS FROM THIS LOCATION BUT WE WILL NEED TO BLAST OUR WAY IN TO IT BECAUSE IT'S CODE LOCKED" MIKE SAID , "OK SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN LET'S GET ON WITH IT THEN" CATHRINE SAID, YOUR ONLY FORGETTING ONE SMALL FUCKING THING THAT AREA COULD BE CRAWLING WITH THOSE ZOMBIE MOTHERFUCKERS SO AS MYSLEF, MARK AND MIKE ARE LETERLY THE ONLY ONES WHO KNOW HOW TO USE AND FIRE THESE WEAPONS SO I WOULD SAY IT IS EVENANT WHO IS GOING TO CLEAR THE AREA, HERE TAKE THIS RADIO WE PICKED IT UP IN THE RADIO ROOM WE CAN KEEP IN CANTACT OK. WE WILL RADIO IN WHEN THE AREA IS CLEAR AND MIKE CAN COME BACK AND GET YOU THREE OK ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT PLAN THEN HUMM!" I SAID, MARK, MIKE AND MYSLEF TURNED AND HEADED OUT THESIDE DOOR HEADED FOR THE ARMOURY . _

_MOVING SWIFTLY AND SILENTLY TOWARDS THE ARMOURY " HOLD UP, LOOK AHEAD THERE IT IS BUT ONLY ONE PROBLEM" MIKE SAID AS MAKR TURNED THE CORNOR AFTER MIKE "AWW SHIT" I SAID, AS UP AHEAD THERE WAS ATLEAST TWELVE OF THOSE THINGS WANDERING " NO WAYT IT'S IMMPOSSIBLE TO GET THROUGH THAT LOT MAN!" MARK SAID " IT AINT A PROBLEM AS LONG AS WE DON'T WASTE AMMO ON POINTLESS SHOTS TO THE BODY, SO FAR HEAD SHOTS HAVE WORKED WELL THEY DON'T GET UP AND TRY TO EAT YOU AFTER YOU SHOOT THEM IN THE HEAD , AWW WELL LETS GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH" I SAID, WE STARTED OUR MOVE TOWARDS THE ARMOURY WHILE BLASTING OUR WAY THROUGH 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12 ALL OF THEM DOWN A SLOW BUT HARD FIRE FIGHT AND GUESS WHAT NO MORE AMMO LEFT SO WE WOULD BE PRETTY MUCH FUCKED IF THEY CAME BACK TO LIFE , MIKE WITHDREW HIS .45 PISTOL FROM HIS WEAPON BELT AND BANG! HE BLEW THE LOCK OFF THE ARMOURY DOOR " YES WE ARE IN MAN!" I SAID, WE WALKED ON IN AND FLICKED ON THE LIGHTS THEY STSRTED TO COME ON ONE BY ONE AND THE SIGHT WAS AMAZING ALL THE ROWS AND COLMNS OF WEAPONS " YES WE HAVE HIT THE JACKPOT THIS TIME MAN LOOK AT ALL THESE WEAPONS WE COULD WIPE OUT EVERY FUCKER IN THIS TOWN SINGLE HANDED HAHA!" WE STARTED LOOKING AROUND THE WEAPONS " MIKE TO LOBBY WE HAVE SECURED THE AMMO ROOM AND I AM COMING BACK FOR YOU LOT NOW OVER" MIKE SAID , " OKAY WE ARE WAITING NOW FOR YOU" KERRY REPLIED ON THE RADIO, MIKE WALKED OFF TO THE LOBBY AND MARK AND ME STARTED PICKING WEAPONS OFF THE RACKS THERE WAS AK47'S, DESERT EAGLES, BRETTA 9MM, AND A WHOLE LOT MORE AUTOMATIC AND SEMI AUTOMATIC WEAPONS THE ROOM WAS ABOUT 30FEET LONG AND 12 FEET WIDE PACKED SOLID WITH WEAPONS FROM WALL TO WALL WE WERE PICKING OFF ALL THE WEAPONS WE COULD HOLD AND PUT THEM ON THE GROUND READY FOR PICKING UP "AHH HERE THEY ARE NOW , WELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS LOT EH NOT BAD EH OH AND I WOULD ADVISE YOU ALL TO PUT ONE OF THESE ON IT'S CALLED A GUN BELT" I SAID I HANDED OUT THEM TO EVERY ONE INCULDING MYSLEF , MARK AND MIKE THEY ARE A 6 WEAPON HOLD ALL FOR ANY KIND OF WEAPONS "OK START TAKING THESE TO THE BACK DOOR WE NEED TO LOAD THEM UP INTO WHAT EVER TRANSPORT THAT IS OUT THERE OK" MIKE SAID, MICHEAL KERRY AND CATHRINE STARTED LIFTING THE WEAPONS AND CARRYING THEM DOWN THE HALL TO THE BACK SHUTTER DOOR WHERE HOPEFULLY THE BACK YARD WOULD BE CLEAR OF ANY HOSTILES THAT MAY HAVE BEEN THERE FOR A WHILE "OK ATLEAST 50 OF THE WEAPONS HAVE BEEN TRANSFERRED TO BACK DOOR WAITING TO BE LOADED INTO THE VECHLES" I SAID , I STARTED GETTING SOME WEAPONS TOGETHER AND LOADING THEM ONTO MYSELF " WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAN!" MARK SAID " I'M GOING OUT SIDE TO SECURE THE GATE AND CARS TO EXIT THIS PLACE" I REPLIED, I PUT TWO .45 PISTOLS INTO THE HOLDSTERS ON THE SIDES OF THE BELT AND I ATTACHED A ASSAULT RIFLE WITH A DOUBLE CILP ON TO A SLING AND ONTO MY BACK "AND AWAY I GO, IF I'M NOT BACK IN TEN MINUTES DON'T WORRY I'M PROBABLY JUST BEING LAZY HEHEHEH" I SAID SARCHASTICALY I HEADED OUT SIDE AND GUESS WHO WAS THERE WAITING ON ME YES YOU GOT IT! ZOMBIES "JUST BRILLIANT" I THOUGHT TO MYSELF I WALKES SLOWLY PAST TWO OF THEM AS THERE IS ONLY ABOUT 6 OF THEM OUT HERE "OK TIME TO DIE" I SAID, I GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE AND STATED TO SHOOT AT TWO OF THEM AND THEY STARTED TO WALK TOWARDS ME I STOOD UP AND SHOOT AT THEIR HEADS, THEY DROPPED WITH A LIFELESS TWITCH I MOVED ON WITH DISPERSING THE OTHER FOUR ZOMBIES WITH QUICK BUT BRIEF SHOTS TO THE HEAD, I HEADED OVER TO THE BACK GATE AND HIT THE SUTOMATIC CLOSE BUTTON WHEN THE DOORS HAD CLOSED I CALLED IN ON THE RADIO AND TOLD THE OTHERS THAT THEY CAN START LOADING UP THE WEAPONS. THERE ARE 2 POLICE CARS AND A POLICE MINIBUS OUT THE BACK. WE GOT TO LOADING UP THE WEAPONS " IT'LL TAKE US ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF TO LOAD THEM ALL AND GET THEM SECURED IN READY FOR TRANSPORTATION" MARK SAID, "OK THEN IM HEADING BACK IN TO TRY THE RADIO TO TRY AND RAISE THEM AGAIN OK" I SAID,M AND WITH THAT I HEADED BACK INTO THE POLICE STATION AND BACK UP TO THE RADIO ROOM._

_END OF CHAPTER 8 _

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 9 , let's roll out

"It's nearly time we headed out of here man!" I said to mark, "yea but what if there are more people here that are alive, you know that don't know where to go" mark said, "yea well it's there own fault for not using common sense as far as it goes comrade it's survival of the fittest and were alive for now but what happens if any of us get bitten by those things out there or even what if we get eaten who will care! No one will ever know what really happened until we seek out what is going on and that is why we have to get help from other people now lets get a move on" I said we reached the radio room ok lets radio any one else who may be on that, we opened the door and walked into the room "yo mark grab those radio's and put them in that bag over there please man!" I said, mark walked over to the desk and lifted all six radio's that were sitting there minus the two we took earlier that makes eight altogether "ok is that all we need here" mark said to me , I replied "yea lets get going now man" we walked out of the radio room and down the hall leading the main stairs as we were walking down mark and myself were talking about what we would find in carrack if it would be the same as Larne "maybe it will be the same or maybe it will be worse or better we wont know till we get there man!" I said we carried on walking down the stairs and through the door leading to the main lobby "ok are you all ready to go" I said, Michael replied "yea lets get the hell out of here" "ere throw me that assault rifle there behind you! I said, Michael turned around and lifted the rifle and threw it over to me and I slung it on my back and walked out past the others with them following me out the back "I'll go over and open the gates and you lot get ready to drive out no matter what's in front of you ok and make sure all windows are up and doors locked, now when the gates are opened I'm for running like a mad man to get to my car ok when the gates are opened go as fast as you can and get out of here we'll meet up the road some where ok" I said all the others nodded their heads and agreed and they headed to the two cars and into the minibus mark walked over to one of the police cars and got in the passenger side as I headed over to the gate, I unhooked the lock and hit the open button on the controls and as I suspected about 50 zombies started to push in I heard the cars and minibus start up and I turned and ran like a mad man to my car and I jumped in and locked the door, started up the engine and waited till the first car moved off and they did with a good acceleration and away they went then us followed by the bus ploughing through the horde of zombies as they tried to get into us, it was odd we never heard them outside the gates but anyway we are getting out of Larne headed for carrick to help out there and get any more survivors as we were driving I saw a boy running for his life and out into the road I swerved as I nearly hit him I rolled down the window "get in, are you bit of cut from them" I said, mark unlocked the door and I rolled my window as the boy got in he said "no I'm not cut or bit I'm clean thank you, I owe you my life thank you I thought I was never gonna get away from here, by the way I'm Alan" , mark replied "nice to meet I'm mark and that is David you'll meet the rest of us when we get to carrick" "why are we going there" Alan said, "there are survivors there and we need all the help we can get" I said I sunk the shoe on the accelerator and away we went Carrying on our way to carrick .

End of chapter 9

_RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE_

_Chapter 10. road to hell_

_We had picked up a lone survivor just as I was heading out of the Larne police station everyone else had drove off towards carrick, the survivor was called Alan "not long till we get there" I said to mark "yea it's kind of fucked up what's happening all over the place ain't it, what I want to know is what the fuck is actually going on and what's causing it" mark said, I shrugged my shoulders In a way as if to say I don't know what's going on, I reached down and put the radio on as uncomfortable silences don't always go down well In this kind of thing " here tune that is man" I said to mark, mark started to fiddle with the tuning knob and up came well nothing all the radio channels were blank "looks like were gonna have to sit in silence or we could talk the rest of the way!" mark said I looked over at him with an odd look and I looked back at the road "well I ain't sitting in silence no way in hell am I doing that, ere Alan where were you before we saw you" I said, Alan replied "I was running from my house to the police station to see if anyone could tell me what is going on out there it's like a bomb hit the town" "yea well it looks like you weren't the only one who was looking for answers, we also would like to know what the hell is going on" mark said, the two of them continued to talk among themselves we were just about to pass white head when I caught a glimpse of a large explosion "what the fuck was that" Alan said, I replied "I don't know and we ain't going to find out" I drove on ignoring the explosion "what if it was some survivors trying to send a signal for help" mark said ,"and what if it was a gas pipe at a house or factory who knows what it was, we have an objective to complete can we proceed with it!" I said as we drove off "mark wind down you window and get fucking ready to shoot your way through here man!" I said, mark looked up ahead we were nearing Eden village and there was a shit load of zombies up ahead, there was about 25 at least, he started to lower the window when I sped up, mark leaned out of the window and started to fire but only hitting a couple of zombies enough for us to plough on through "well that was easy enough eh!" I said, mark and Alan looked at me oddly as if to say "Are you kidding!" " not long till we get there now lads about 3 minutes get ready, arm up now" I said, as we had just passed Eden village and it was in ruins, there was fires everywhere and well as bodies lying on the ground some eaten, some jus dead from the fire "we should have been here sooner or knew this was happening here as well man!" mark said, I carried on driving looking in sadness at all the destruction around me "I am going to wipe the bastards from this planet when I find who did all of this" I thought to my self "about 2 minutes till eat" I said, mark had an assault rifle loaded with a double clip in his lap and he turned around and handed Alan two 9mm berretta pistols with the windows down in the passenger side and the rear passenger side mark and Alan get ready to shoot out way through to the police station "ok were near it get ready" I said, we came over the clearing "get ready for what there's nothing there man" mark said, we drove to the entrance to the police station and the main gates opened up with mike and some one else opening the gates waving us in frantically as we got in they shut the gates quickly as possible and put a large girder that was on a hinge into place on the back of the gates we stopped near the front of the main building, turning the engine off and getting out of the car "nice to see you again we were worrying that you didn't make it out there for a while, who's this" mike said, " his names Alan, we picked him up after we left when he nearly got run down as we were driving off "I replied "c'mon lets get inside for now we can get the rest of you weapons unloaded later ok" mike said, and with that we walked off in to the carrick police station._

_End of chapter 10 _

_A/N Hope you like so far please RR _

_thanx_

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 11, friendly new faces

we all walked in from the outside courtyard and into the police station in carrick there was about nine people minus the one outside helping mike with the gate "so there are ten of you here then" I said, one of the group said "we were are the only ones to survive so far, by the way my names Scott" Scott said, "let me introduce myself and the rest of my team, my names David and this is my friend mark, that's mike, michael,cathrine,alan and Kerry" I said, Scott replied "this is my girlfriend Suzan and her mate Sabrina and that's Andrew with Samantha and Chrissie and the rest of those men are the last of the police force here all the rest of them were wiped out by those things out there" "do u know what they are?" mike said, "Scott replied" no why do you" "yes I do know what they are, have you looked at their faces? do you recognise any of them at all, apart from the face that they are dead and decaying they are your friends, family and even next door neighbours, yes I am speaking the truth about this no one knows what caused this but I know that we must survive it to carry on with our lives" mike said, the others looked at him oddly "what weapons are there here?" I said "there is a whole shit load in the armoury" one of the police officers said "we need to get weapons stock piled and moved out into the vehicles we have to transport with us to shoot our way out of this town if push come to shove, but we can leave the weapons loading till later" I said we all walk off out through one of the big swing doors and into a hall way while walking down I could hear Sabrina and Andrew talking all the way down the hall "damn what's with those two if they're talking gets any louder they'll wake the dead, hehehehehehehehehe" I said, mark turned his head and looked at me with an odd but funny looking face on him " yo if you two want to be left alone we will leave you in the lobby but if not come the fuck on, I hope the shoot as good as they fight between them selves like damn" I said we carries on into one of the rooms it was well decorated and with seats in the room "aww nice I like this place" Michael said the rest followed us on in "well first plan is to go out and find and survivors that may still be out there" I said, "ha good luck on that one" Andrew said, " what the fuck do you mean good luck on that one eh! jackass, let me tell you something I have wiped out several people that I personally knew and that were also my friends so don't even think on coming out with any smartass comments, when you have something useful to say then say it, if not keep that fucking mouth of yours shut! ok" I replied, he just nodded his head in agreement "ok David I cant see this happening for a while if we are going to do anything lie that we need to wait till daylight before we try anything, it's pitch black out there if we go out we could be ambushed by those things out there" mike said, "ok, all of you get some sleep and we'll make a plan for tomorrow" I replied, "hey hold the fuck on, who the hell made you leader" Andrew said, I walked over to him and said right to his face" if you think that you go out there and help civilians who are shit scared with what's going on around them and I don't even know if you have even fired a weapon in you life never mind at the people that you have known for a while?, so Mr hotshot go on then if you want to take over then go ahead because I never even said that I was leading you all I'm just simply putting together a plan of attack to rescue survivors ok!" I turned and walked off out of the room, down the hall and to the lobby area "fucking ass wipe thinks he knows everything" I muttered to myself as I walked into the lobby area, I went over to one of the seats that were there and pulled it out and sat down on it I slid another one over and I put my feet on it attempting to get comfortable, just then Sabrina walked into the lobby "hi" she said, I replied "hi", she walked over to where I was and pulled a seat over and sat down on it beside me "don't worry about Andrew back there he's just as scared as we all are" she said, " hey u may be scared but myself and my mate mark in there we ain't at all, well a little but we don't show it we're just trying to get as many people saved as possible and were starting tomorrow the one's you saw came up in the convoy we were the only one's that have made it out alive, well unless a lot more people got out earlier" I said "all we need now is some sleep" Sabrina said, "well imp sleeping here for now I'll maybe come in to the room later ok, go on in and get some sleep you'll need it" I said and with that Sabrina got up and walked over to the door and as she walked through Andrew was there waiting for her to come back to the room he had walked up and was standing just inside the door frame before you come into the lobby, he was listing in on the conversation we had he thought I didn't notice him but I did I knew he was there the whole time listing on like some obsessed kid with a new found toy. I closed my eyes and went to sleep getting some rest for the next morning hopefully!.

end of chapter 11

A/N hope you like the new characters I added I have a description for all of them soon to be added so plz RR and give me feedback on it so far weither you lie it or not or if you have any suggestions they will be noted and possibly added...

RESIDENT EVIL,BLASTWAVE

Chapter 12,rise and shine

"umm what's the time" mark said just waking up, no one answered he looked at his watch and pressing one of the buttons on it to illuminate the digital dial on it, the time on it read 06:39AM "ahh what the fuck is that it damn it's way to motherfucking early" mark said and with that he went back to sleep, my self I was wide awake, I had only got about 5 hours sleep this whole time I was in the kitchen making my self a warm cup of tea and thinking where we start the search later on that day "well David it's all or nothing today let's make it count, at least we have a good bunch of people to work with, I'm sure they will do the job and not get them selves hurt in the process" I thought to my self," what the hell are you doing up at this hour?" mike said as he walked into the kitchen, "well I thought it was obvious what I am doing, I'm making a cup of tea you want one" I said,"nah I think I'll have a cup of coffee it wakes me up better, anyway what are you doing up this early?" mike replied, I carried on making my cup of tea "I only got about 5 hours sleep, one I woke up I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to make my self a hot drink to get me fully awake" I said, I handed the freshly boiled kettle to mike and he started pouring the hot water into his cup he had already put the coffee and sugar into the cup and was pouring the water in, when he had done that he handed to kettle to me and I started pouring the water into my cup, I filled it about three quarters up in the cup and I put the kettle back into it's holder. I started stirring the tea bag in the cup, lifting it out squeezing it against the side and putting it into the bag that was in the sink " hey mike what do you think will happen today" I said, " who knows, are you getting scared to go out there and face this" he replied, "a little but I know we can do this as long as they know what to do" I said I walked out of the kitchen and into the briefing room where mark and Sabrina were awake and sitting up and talking "hey how long have you been awake?" Sabrina asked, " not long about twenty minutes" I said I pulled up a chair and sat down beside mark " looks like we'll need to get weapons loaded up eh what u say?" mark said, " yea u still have the belt and straps" I replied " what belts and straps! what are they" Sabrina said, " they're for holding the weapons and ammunition" mark replied " are we all for getting them" asked Sabrina mark and me looked at Sabrina and nodded "if there is enough yes, you'll all need them we have ours out in the cars and van we came in. I got up and walked out of the briefing room and down the hall to the lobby and to the reception room where there was a computer sitting left on I went and sat down at the computer and started typing at it. mark and Sabrina were still in the briefing room when Andrew and Scott woke up and sat up rubbing their eyes "if you'll excuse me I have to go for a minute" Sabrina said as she got up from her seat and walked out of the briefing room, down the hall to where I was, she walked on into the reception 2 what you doing" Sabrina said," I'm checking to see what weapons and ammo they have here, they always log into the computer every weapon that checked in or out or weapons that have been seized from raids on peoples houses" I said, "why though can't you just go down to the armoury and see for your self" Sabrina said," well yes but it gives me something to do and I cant be bothered going down just yet and I'm looking for a certain weapons that I have been wanting to get and use for a while, ah ha here we are, the PSG-1 sniper rifle it's in the west side of the armoury and the ammo is located in the drawer in the jac-com room what ever that is" I said, I got up and turned the computer off and walked down the hall with Sabrina behind me and into the briefing room "WAKEY WAKEY RISE AND SHINE IT'S BUTT WUPPING TIME" is shouted everyone started to get up rubbing their eyes to get the sleep out of them " what's the time" Suzan said, "07:00am we have a lot of work to do before 09:00 today so get up and come on".

end of chapter 12

RESIDENT EVIL,BLASTWAVE

Chapter 13, today's plan of action

Everyone was up and sitting around in the briefing room waiting to know what we were doing that day to come, mark and myself walked into the room and sat at the front "ok as all of you know we are going out to look for survivors seeing as we are the only known people in this town we must make every attempt to help those who are wanting out, now any questions" I said Andrew put his hand up and said "why are we even going to do this why don't we just get away from here"," and go where exactly eh! We don't even know that there is a way out form here that's why we are looking for people who maybe can tell us a viable solution on getting away from here" I replied, mark took over "all of you will get kitted up with weapons, ammo and what ever else you need to take with you, ok lets get going it's currently 07.30 we are leaving here at 09.00, mike, David and my self and the other police officers will help with weapons arming, lets get on with it then" and with that we got up and headed for the armoury, everyone got up and walked to the door to the briefing room and out it when I got to it I turned and saw Sabrina and Andrew still sitting talking and then Sabrina got up and walked away from Andrew and judging by the way she got up she was pissed off with him, she stormed out of the room and down to the armoury, Andrew sat in his seat for a couple of minutes and then decided to get up and walk out but he walked into me "hey, what's up" I said, "nothing" Andrew replied and walked away headed for the armoury. as I was walking down the hall I was thinking "damn that Sabrina girl is fine, aww what am I saying she'll never go with me" I reached the armoury and went on in the others were picking out weapons "yo David heads up, here catch" mike said as he threw my weapons belt to me, I caught it with my right hand, I slipped it on as I walked over to the west side of the armoury "now where is that rifle" I said as I scoured the shelves of weapons for the PSG-1 sniper rifle that the computer in the lobby said was here "ah here it is" I said, and there it was sitting on its own on the top shelf I stepped up onto a step ladder and lifted it down, looking it over and admiring it's craftsmanship I headed over to the others "wow nice rifle" mike said as I walked past him "ere where you going man!" mark said, I replied "I'm going to the jac-com room where ever that is as I walked out of the armoury. "ere mark catch" mike said as he threw a weapon belt to mark "thanks" mark replied as he put it on mark went on picking out weapons and ammo for himself as did mike "oi oi what do we have here" mark said as he picked up an ak47,"your such a terrorist man!" mike said, mark just looked at him stupidly, they carried on picking out weapons mark picked out a ak47, m16 assault rifle and two .45 socom pistols, mike on the other hand picked out a mp5 smg and two .50 desert eagles he already had his .357 magnum police side arm on him. I had just reached the jac-com room, withdrawing the pistol I had from earlier I reached down and opened the door "holy shit, what a stench" I said, that could mean only one thing a dead guy, I pushed the door on open and there it was on the floor his chest was ripped omen and his guts were lying on the floor I moved on into the room and saw that his throat was ripped out also there was a pool of blood around him "damn what a mess" I said, there was three lockers in the room with simple locks on them, I went up to the first one and opened the first one and saw that there was some handgun bullets for the .357 magnum I lifted them thinking that they would do mike, I moved off to the next locker and opened it and there was two socom pistols sitting in the locker with plenty of ammo I lifted them and put the socom in the holsters and the ammo into the ammo pouches, just then the door behind me shoot open and a zombie came staggering at me "aww fucking hell" I aimed the pistol at it's chest and fired off five rounds into it but it still came coming at me so I aimed at it's head and fired two shoots at it and it dropped to the ground with a lifeless twitch and a small pool of blood cam from it head, I quickly moved on to the third locker and opened it up ,jackpot, there it was the ammo for the PSG-1 there was about eight boxes of ammo with twenty five rounds in each box, I lifted all of them and walked out of the room stepping over the two bodies and back towards the armoury...

end of chapter 13

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 14, let's move out

I reached the armoury with the new found weapons and ammo I got form the jac-com room " here mike catch man" I sad as I threw the .357 ammo to mike everyone else had been equipped with their weapons and ammo "damn! I like what I'm seeing" I though to myself, "the weapons have been loaded and checked for those who didn't know how to use them" mike said, I went around checking everyone when I came to Sabrina I looked her over and I caught Andrew giving me a dirty look I just ignored and moved on "ok lets get moving" I said, mike went first followed by mark and the others I was the last one out of the armoury we all walked to the front entrance "ok let's roll out" I shouted the two carrick police officers were at the gates opening them once opened we headed out through themes we all got through they closed the gates so as not to let any zombies in. moving down through carrick I could see that it was a war zone before we got there, there was car's, trucks and bodies everywhere " Jesus, looks like they had their own fight here" mark said, I looked at everything around as did the others, I could tell just what they were thinking by the looks in their eyes it was like a sadness but a rage to wipe out the ones who did this it was like something out of resident evil like what the corporation did in that game, (the umbrella corporation was used in the game to make them look big in the world just like they are today but the creators of the game added a few twists to it, they thought that by making umbrella the creator of the t-virus it would give them world power but it was just a game nothing like that could ever happen but funny enough the same thing that happened in the game is happening here, it's totally unlikely that it's a coincidence, no one knows it but I have my suspicions) "hey over here I found something" Scott shouted, we all came running over to Scott and there it was the insignia of umbrella course the corporation is the biggest supplier of jobs in the country alone, it was lying on the ground burned by a fire that was previsiously burned here "let's keep on moving, we don't want to stay in the one place for to long" I said, we moved off heading in the direction of the carrick bank I saw what looked like a figure in the shadows moving towards us slowly "raise weapons" mike shouted, mike and mark took point with myself in close formation behind them the others keeping a watchful eye with the police officers watched on as we moved up to the middle of the road "stop right there, I said stop right there" I shouted, raising my rifle and looking down the scope I could see it's decaying flesh as it moved out of the alley way ,BANG, "got it" I said as I shoot the zombie in the head, lowering the rifle mike gave the all clear for the others to move up, we all got to the other side of the road, I walked off to the end of the street BANG "fuck, where did that come from" I said nearly shitting my trousers from the round of ammo bouncing off the wall mark and mike caught up, slowly moving my head around the corner I saw on the ground in a sniper position were two people one holding a rifle and the other hiding behind "hold your fire" I shouted "who are you" the voice shouted, I moved around the corner and saw that there was a man holding a rifle and a girl behind him mike, mark and myself walked up to them as they stoop up "I'm David and this is mike and mark" I said ,we walked back to the others, they on the other hand were back at a store leaning against the wall there as it were just chilling out "here they come all macho looking" Suzan said,"hey I heard that wise ass let me introduce you to the first survivors found so far" I replied," I'm kit and this is Lorraine" kit said " it's good to see that someone is alive here" mike said, " yea we were thinking the same thing" kit replied "shall we keep on moving" I said, we carries on walking checking the area ahead of us at all times closing in on carrick castle we noticed that there was a large number of zombies " ahh shit" Andrew said we knee that we would have to take them out eventfully but not just yet keeping to our own side of the road...

end of chapter 14 plz RR

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

CHAPER 15, THINGS GET EVEN WORSE

Moving swiftly and silently trying not to catch the zombies attention by slipping past them on the other side of the road "uh David small problem" Alan said, Alan was pointing to the other side, they were moving towards us "shit the sniffed us out" I said, everyone looked at me as if to say what are you on about "MOVE NOW C'MON LETS GET MOVING NOW!, Alan hold positation here, mike take them on up i'm staying behind with Alan to take a few of them out" I said, "I'm staying with you" Sabrina said " no get moving with the others GO!" I replied, so she went off to catch the others up. "ok Alan remember head shots, don't aim for the body unless you wanna waste ammo" I said, Alan nodded in acceptance, we took up positions for all round view to fire at "alright fire at any time man!" I said we both took aim and started to fire at them. Mike took over with the others taking them to the roundabout near the co-op "what are they doing" Scott asked," by the looks of it I'd say there trying to get rid of those zombies so that we don't have them behind us all the time" mike replied. "Alan take those two over there by the railing" I said, Alan nodded aimed and fired at the two zombies hitting one of them in the head and the other in the neck hitting it's spinal column "nice shot" I said," tell me about I wasn't even aiming for there" Alan replied BANG "ha got you, you scabby basturd, c'mon let's go now they're getting really close" I said, we both got up, picked up our weapons and ran off to find the others. "well look who's the zombies killers" mark said , "so not fucking well funny man" I replied as I reached mark ,"so how many did you two get" mike asked ,"about seven" Alan said, "there's a shit load more than we expected" I replied," how much more" Sabrina asked, "well about a hundred more, we didn't see all of them from where we were but when they stared to come towards us we saw just how many there were" I said, we all walked off in the direction of the cinema passing the co-op as went "I think we ought to stop off some where i'm getting tired with all this stuff on me" Andrew said,"ok we'll stop inside the cinema and have a rest it's better to be inside that outside" mark said, we walked up to the doors of the cinema, opened them up and went inside "ahh heat" Andrew said everyone went their own way inside "what a fucking as swipe, i'm tired form carrying this stuff I need a rest" I said to mark and mike "amen to that, no one else in moaning infact they like being able to fight, apart from dickface over there!" mike said, Sabrina and Scott came over to us and Alan followed them, Alan was standing beside Sabrina and Sabrina beside me, I took off my rifle and sat down on the ground the others sat down as well "damn it's hell out there" Scott said," you can say that again" Sabrina replied, Andrew, Samantha, Chrissie and the four police officers were at the food area picking up some munchies for later. we had been sitting in cinema for about half an hour. "ahh guys big problem outside" Andrew said in a scared voice, I stood up and turned around slowly "aww fuck ,GET YOUR Weapons NOW!" I shouted, the zombies from the packing lot at the castle came over to try and get us "aww shit there's no way out of here were gonna die now for sure" Andrew said, personally I wanted to hit him but I couldn't "hey keep calm it'll take them a while to get through that glass" I said and as I said it they smashed the glass " ok maybe it wont take them a while to get through, time to lock and load" I got down on one knee and aimed mark,mike,scott,andrew and the police officer got in a line and aimed there weapons, cocked them and were ready to fire " on my mark fire at will" I said we waited for about thirty seconds "FIRE" we all opened fire at the zombies hitting them al over their bodies but taking them down quite quickly "c'mon keep firing were almost through, just then there was an explosion and we were blown back," what the fuck was that" Alan said, "uuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhhh" came loud roar from outside and a figure walked in to what was the front of the cinema "what, who the fuck is that" Scott shouted in a panicky, the figure walked in closed and we saw its face, it had about twelve stitches down it's left side and it's right eye was barley open and it had a large leather overcoat on with some kind of purple thing in around it's throat and neck," personally I think were fucked now for that survival thing I think it's about to expire very quickly" I said looking up at the Hugh figure...

end of chapter 15.

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 16, origin of the NEMISES.

Just as we had arrived in carrick...

In a lab somewhere in carrick experiments are being carried out to create the ultimate weapon for use in the modern military, umbrella was contracted to make this weapon but instead they were experimenting for their own weapon "Dr Phillips your needed in the lab room" one of the researchers said, "ok I'll be there right away" Dr Phillips said, he walked down the long corridor turning right and down another corridor to the lab room "ahh Dr Phillips you're here, as you know we have been contracted to create an ultimate weapon for the military, ha like hell were gonna go it for them, we need it for our selves you have forty eight hours to create it" a head researcher said, he walked out of the lab room, about twenty minutes later Just then, a researcher came barging in. "Dr. Phillips!!! Dr. Phillips!! come quick!!" He shouted. Phillips rubbed his eyes, and said, "Okay...okay. I'm coming...twit.." He muttered to himself. He got up, and followed the worker  
  
The researcher led Dr. Andrew Phillips to the dead body of a worker of Umbrella. "It seems he slipped, fell on some pole, and impaled one of his eyes...the right eye." the researcher that led Dr. Phillips to the body said, as the workers parted for the Doctor to check. Andrew checked the body, and saw a name tag. "Hmmm..Alehandros Rosas..it seems the pole lodged through his eye socket and through some of his brain..." He then thought to himself. Umbrella wanted a new ultimate weapon5...why not use this man for a experiment. He smirked at his genius, and said, "Take him to the Lab. I've got some work to do." He grinned evilly. The workers around him put Alexandra's on a stretcher, and rushed him to the lab.

Alexandra's' body had already been patched up a little, the pole removed and the eye uncaringly patched up. The body was placed in a storing tube, one big enough for three human males to fit in, with a odd green liquid within it, keeping the body from decaying. Alexandra's' life meter was detected on a little screen beside the tank. No brain activity or heartbeat, he was seemingly dead because of the brain impalation..but that was just the right side of his body. His left side showed small signs of life...struggling to hang on. Most of his memories were destroyed...he barely remembered who he was now....in his sub-conscious state.  
  
Phillips walked to the tube, and smiled. "My dear friend...your going to make Umbrella happy...by killing all the remaining survivors in this town...aren't you? Yes you are." Phillips said, as if talking to a young child. He then walked to a small control panel, and began typing inscriptions and sequences into the computer console he was working on. As he did this, the green liquid slowly drained from the tube, as the door to the tube opened, and a operating table appeared as the body was slowly lowered onto the table. Phillips then smiled, and put on the surgical gloves, mouth cover, and goggles, as he called for a few assistants and supplies. After a few minutes, they came, and he walked over to Alexandra's. "Today...you will be reborn...as a force of nature.." Phillips whispered to Alexandra's, as his left hand slowly twitched, but died quickly...as Alexandra's finally died from the long struggle.  
  
After hours of hard work, Phillips wiped his sweat covered forehead. "Whew. That was longer than I anticipated. Thank you for your help gentlemen. You may leave." Phillips said, as the assistants left, and Phillips quickly had Alexandra's' new body put back in the tube. Phillips smiled, "In a few days, two perhaps...you will slowly grow and adjust to your newfound abilities and powers...my dear.." He stopped, not knowing a name for the 'weapon' which he had just created. He thought, then said, "Nemesis....perfect." He grinned evilly. He then pushed a button, as the green liquid flooded the tube once more, as he said, "Let the G & T viruses become your blood. Your fuel...become the ultimate assassin. My Nemesis....make your creator proud.." He then smiled, and turned off the lights, and sighed sadly. He then locked up the lab, and headed for home. He needed sleep...fortunately it was a Friday so he got Saturday off...until early Sunday morning.

The next morning, Phillips awoke, got ready, and went to Umbrella HQ. He was amazed to find, as he unlocked the lab and looked at his creation, it had almost tripled in height. Once being 5'9..it now stood at 8 feet in height. He was astonished. In one day, it had already become complete. The tendrils he had added pulsated through the shoulders and neck, and along the arms. The skin around the mouth he had pulled back to form a evil grin. The teeth were yellow with decay, via it was a dead body. The skin seemed burnt, as the hair was no longer there, now bald. His left eye was closed, as his right was nothing more than a long stitch, his nose had disappeared. Phillips touched the glass frame of the tube, and said, "You have matured well, And now...to test your abilities." He then went to the console, and pressed some buttons. The green liquid drained, as the tube opened, and Nemesis' one functional eye opened up, pure white as snow. He slowly stepped out of the tube, "ahh my creation, you look good now follow me over here" Phillips said, the nemesis walked over to the console and showed the nemesis it's targets to eliminate, it was us he programmed the nemesis to wipe us out to stop us from finding out what had happened," now go and kill them all" Dr Phillips said and with that the nemesis turned and ran out the large door at the side of the lab and on it's way to kill us.

RESIDENT EVIL,BLASTWAVE

Chapter 17, fight with destiny

There it was standing in front of us the nemesis all eight feet of it, it's head was bald with steel staples down it's left side of it's face to cover up some sort of wound it must have got "holy fuck!, let's get the fuck out of here" Alan shouted, Alan got up and ran towards the monster trying to get past it but this thing was smart it knew what Alan was trying to do and reached out it long arm and grabbed him by the throat "AHH! HELP ME, SOME ONE!" Alan shouted we could do nothing but watch as the nemesis dropped Alan and grabbed his face thrusting what looked like a large tentacle into his face and out the other side we could hear the bone crunching as the tentacle went through his head the squish of blood and brain sent shivers down my spine, then the nemesis dropped Alan's body and it lay there in a dismembered heap with blood pouring from his head "ALAN!" Sabrina shouted in tears at what we had just seen happen to our friend "you fucking basturd die" mike shouted as he raided his automatic rifle and opened fire on the monster, we all did the same and fired at it an array of bullets went into this thing but it just stood there and took it but on the last few rounds it seemed to stumble a bit then fell to the ground with an eerie spasm "I think we did it we killed it" mike said," no I don't think so, but what I do think is that we get away from here in case it is still alive and tries to do the same to us like what it did to Alan" I replied, we all lifted our gear and ran like champions out of the cinema leaving the nemesis and Alan's body behind, we ran for all that we were worth as far away as possible, we must have had ran at least a mile as were all out of breath "wow hold on I think were safe for now slow down guys" I said, "not a fucking chance not with that thing behind us I am not getting the same thing done to me as that guy!" Andrew said, "hey that guy was my fucking friend man so shut the fuck up now" I shouted at Andrew "hey David calm down man!" mark said to me, "ok ok! I'm calm" I replied to mark "what was that thing" Sabrina asked "that was one of Umbrella's little creation, it's called the nemesis a very strong assassin very hard to kill" I said, "well I think we killed it very easily!" Andrew said, " no you didn't you just knocked it out, it will regenerate back to full health within two hours" I replied, "how do you know so much about that thing" mike asked, "have you ever played resident evil the game, well myself and mark there have played literally all of them and well lets just say the things in that game are reality now, everything that has happened in that game is happening here the game creators added in some of those things like the t-virus and the monsters to make the game more fun to play umbrella allowed it's name to be used and well lets just say what was put in that game was really being created in real life" I said, " but this cant be happening it's in possible, zombies, monsters it's not real" mike said," think again my self and David dreamt that someday this would happen and we were pretty shit scared when we found out that it was happening and all this was real, we have had our suspicions about that corporation when the game came out with their name in it, them being the biggest supplier of jobs, health care and medical products all that was real except for the next bit them supplying the military with weapons and doing the genetic experiments and viral experiments all that was going on under our noses and no one even knew about it till all this happened, were all paying the price for it now aren't we" I said.

End of chapter 17.

_RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE _

_chapter 18, everything or nothing _

_"personally I say were fucked" I said, "what you mean "were fucked!" Andrew said, "literally what he means, either we get away from here alive or we get mashed by that big basturd that killed Alan" mark replied, I walked off with mark in tow behind me "well are you lot coming or not" I shouted, the others ran to catch up to mark and me " I'm slightly low on ammo, I'll have to get some more from the station" I said to mark " how much u got left" mark replied, " about 5 clips including the one that's in the weapon now" I said " here take these two I've got plenty, more than enough" mark said, I took the two clips off him and put them into my bag. We carried on walking around carrick looking for possible survivors with the possibility that there may be some but it was coming clear to us all that we should ditch the search and move on. "I say we should leave here now and save ourselves while we still can because that thing will be coming after us soon and it will kill us all so our best plan would be to get everything together and get the fuck outta here and move on as it would be our only hope" I said "no chance I ain't leaving here this place is my home and I ain't going any where" Andrew said "that's ok with us cause if you wanna end up in the same state that Alan got into then be my guest but your better off with us ,I cant believe I said that," I said I turned and walked off towards the police station to get the rest of my gear and move out "hey wait for us all" Sabrina shouted they ran to catch up with mark and me "I think we need to get away from here before we become blood splatter on the road" I said, "same move like back in Larne just a straight out move everything that we can get packed away" mark said I nodded we weren't to far away from the station when I spotted something in the distance moving a great speed "hey what's that?" I said we all stood and watched as it came closer "hey that's a truck, SHIT ITS COMMING RIGHT FOR US MOVE" marks said the truck swerved towards us and it smashed right in to a row of shops we turned and ran over to the truck to check if the driver was ok, I moved in to open the drived side door and as I did that the driver fell out right onto me "SHIT GET HIM OFF ME MAN!" the driver was a zombie, mark moved I to try and pull him off me as mark grabbed the driver he clamped his teeth right into my right arm "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BASTURD! GET HIM THE FUCK OFF ME" I shouted , mark managed to pull him off me, pulling out his side arm he shot the driver in the head " my arm quick take it off" I said as I took my hatchet and tossed it to mark "quickly man above the elbow now do it!" I said, I put my arm on the ground and mark took an aim and swung down hard and cut straight through my arm, I let out a loud yell, blood started to come out of my the stump that was left "blow torch I need a blowtorch to seal the wound up and stop it bleeding "Andrew, Sabrina quickly go find a blowtorch now quickly" mark said, the two of them ran off to retrieve the item I took off my shirt I was wearing to wrap it around my arm to in an attempt to stop it from bleeding but the blood was seeping through very quickly "shit how could have been so stupid man dammit, fuck it kill me now in case I come back" I said, "now way man you took off the arm quickly before it could travel up your arm and begin the infection, listen when they come back with the blowtorch to close that wound up you'll be fine ok" mark said, thought other wise but was hoping Andrew and Sabrina getting the item that could possibly save my life .............................._

_end of chapter 18 _

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 19, race to save a life

"Andrew, hurry up! , we have to get that blowtorch for David or else he's dead" Sabrina said, "why should I hurry up personally I don't care if he's dead cause if he turns into one of those things I'll blow his head off" Andrew said the two of them carried onto up the street until they came to the hard ware shop "here in here it is" Sabrina said, Andrew and Sabrina went on into the shop with their weapons raised in case of unexpected visitors.

"hold on man they'll be back soon ok" mark said, "fuck it man I cant hold out just take me out now, get it over and done with" I said "not a chance we've come to far to lose you now" mike said, I looked up at him and smiled as if to say thanks.

"Andrew I have it here come on lets get back to the others" Sabrina shouted, "uh I think we have a very large problem" and drew shouted back "what kind of problem" Sabrina replied "um about eight feet tall with a large tentacle and a short temper" Andrew responded, Sabrina walked round to Andrew and saw it standing about five hundred metres away " OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" the nemesis roared and started running towards Sabrina and Andrew "RUN" Sabrina shouted, and the both of them turned and ran out of the shop narrowly missing the nemesis as it swiped at them as they came out, SMASH! The nemesis smashed into the hardware front window "where is it" Andrew said, "I think we lost it" Sabrina replied, they kept on running to get back to us, it didn't take them long we saw them running towards us very fast "here it is catch" Sabrina said as she stopped "mark caught the blowtorch and ignited it up put it down to the stump of my arm, removed the shirt covering and started burning the open wound "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted in pure pain as the blowtorch cleansed the open wound of any germs and closed it up, "what kept you so long" mike said " what kept us well it was about eight feet tall and very pissed off and tried to kill us but missed us by an inch it's up at the hardware shop window well it was last time we checked" Andrew said, mike and mark both lifted me up onto my feet "wow what a rush to the head" I said as I staggered "are you sure you'll be ok now" mike said to me "yea I should be now since you took the arm off it didn't have time to spread up the arm, but if I should change I want you to kill me anyway ok just in case" I said mike and mark both nodded in agreement and with that we carried on towards the station we get away from carrick and move on to white abbey for obvious reasons as I needed medical treatment and blood replaced for the amount I lost.

End of chapter 19.

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 20, return to the station

"how's your arm holding out" mike said, "I guess I'll live for now but I could do with a doctor to take it off and replace it, heheheh" I said mark and mike laughed but I being serious I wanted the rest of my arm took off and a artificial one put in it's place, but it was impossible to get that sort of thing done so I would have to live with my arm like this for now, "mike take up the rear and keep look out for that big basturd, mark your on point keep look out for any more zombies up ahead ok" I said, mark and mike nodded in agreement and took up their positions. We weren't to far away from the station just down the road from it when we saw him coming for us "DAVID!" mike shouted I turned around and so did the others just to see the nemesis heading our way, "you have to be fucking kidding me! RUN NOW" I said, grabbing hold of the weapons round our back we ran up the short way to the station with the nemesis in hot pursuit, reaching the station we all got and shut the 15ft high doors, the nemesis got to the doors and started banging them trying to get in but didn't succeed "let's get inside come on" mike said, we all ran inside the station, into the lobby area where we all went and sat down at the wall for a rest, "k what the hell are we gonna do now, first of all we cant go back out there due to that big fucker out there trying to get in here to kill us all and second so far we are the only survivors that we know of" Scott said, I looked up at him and said "well your right and you know what came out of going out there we managed to find two other survivors and I lost my fucking arm ok so what nothing good came out of it but at least were still alive even though we've had what three or four encounters with the nemesis" I said, "how do you know so much that's going here is there something that you ain't telling us all cause I'm sure we'd all like to hear it so come on tell us" Scott said, "well first of all I ain't hiding anything from you I know as much as you do about what's going on myself and mark have a slight secret the reason we can handle ourselves so well out there is because were trained for it ok happy now" I said, "what exactly do you mean trained for it" Andrew said, "were part of a special tactics unit code named G.B.A.C.T.S. it stands for Global Bio weapon And Chemical Tactics Squad ok does that answer your question" mark said, "huh how can you be in a tactics squad your what fifteen/sixteen" Scott said, "you have no idea about it, we were brought in at a young age the whole us in school thing was a cover so that no one would know about us, we have been everywhere and done everything in the world literally but last year we left just when umbrella came into northern Ireland we heard some bad things about what they were doing in America and we left case they were for taking over the unit and that's our story there you happy now" I said, the others looking surprised at what we had told them but their sepia was interrupted by a loud crash, it was him the nemesis he had somehow gotten and he was in the next room and walking towards our position, we could head his foot steps loud and clear as he was heavy footed, just them he punched his way through the door and he was right in front of us standing eight feet the purple tentacle pulsing through his body like some kind of vein "UUGGHH, DIE" the nemesis moaned and started to come towards us "shit, lock and load now" I said, everyone grabbed their weapons, loaded them and took aim!.

End of chapter 20.

I'll be writing more soon but I think I will leave you with this cliff hanger J

RESIDENT EVIL,BLASTWAVE

Chapter 21 ,they say lightening never strikes twice, they were wrong

There he stood eight feet tall with one side of its face stapled and a large purple tentacle that pulsed through him like a vein in an arm "ahh shit, take aim and fire" I said as I drew one of my pistols "UUGGHH DIE" the nemesis moaned as it walked towards us "FIRE" mike shouted and we opened fire upon the nemesis, you could hear the bullets penetrating its skin as it sounded like stones dropping into a pond of water "ahh fuck it he ain't going down, aim for the head" I said we aimed the weapons higher and fired and funny enough it worked the nemesis went down "ok lets move out now and finish loading up we still got to get the rest of the weapons and ammo from here we ain't got much time lets move people" I said, we moved off quickly to start loading the rest of the weapons onto the truck and cars "hey Scott keep an eye on Andrew I think he's getting a bit to close to Sabrina we cant have anyone losing sight of what were doing here ok" I said, "yea sure no problem I'll keep a good watch on him and tell you if anything comes up ok" Scott said, I nodded my head and went out side to check how the loading was coming on "the truck's nearly full with the weapons, there ain't much to come still about five more boxes of ammo and twelve more weapons the police here didn't leave much before they left" mike said, " ok mike" I replied, I walked over to the ladder that was placed by the guard room and I climbed up on top of it and I saw a big problem about seventy zombies were moving in to our position it would seem that our fire fight with the nemesis gave us away to them and they now know where we are, " EVERYONE OUT HERE NOW" I shouted and everyone came running out as fast as they could "what! What is it" mark said, "we have a really big problem about seventy of those bastards are heading our way so we need to get out now leave the rest of the weapons and ammo we have more than enough, I want everyone in their cars and out of here in three minutes, we only have about five till they get to those gates, alright guys let's move out" I said, I climbed down and got into one of the police cars and Scott went over to the gate and unlocked it and opened it up and ran over to the truck with mark , I picked up a radio and spoke into it "ok you know where were going then lets move out" as I finished speaking into the radio mike got into the car with me and started the engine up and we pulled away from the station car park and not a minute to soon as just as the last car moved out the zombies were heading into the station "hahahahah to late you slow ass mother fuckers hahahahah!" I shouted out the window I came back in and flicked on the sirens to the squad car we were on our way to Newtown abbey and hope fully a new arm for me hope fully!?.

End of chapter 21 ..........

RESIDENT EVIL,BLASTWAVE

Chapter 22,eight feet of pure destruction

We had just gotten out of carrick police station liberally by the skin of our teeth as just before we got out there was about seventy zombies moving in our position, but we managed to get out in time before they got to us.

The nemesis lay on the ground were we had left him we had our battle with him, he awoke and got up letting out a roar of pure rage as he still hadn't completed his goals of killing us, he started to walk out the doors just a the zombies were coming in he started smashing his way through the horde, clenching his large fist he smashed a zombie on the head, flating its head, the sound of it impacting was enough to send a disturbing chill through you body, shoving his way through the horde the nemesis continued smashing his way through zombies hitting them on the head and chest. The nemesis finally made it through them to the outside courtyard walking to the main gates and turning to the direction that we went off in but before he started walking he let out another loud roar of anger and then started walking after us still carrying on with it's mission.

"how long till we get there mike" I said, "hopefully if there ain't no road blocks or crashes on the road about fifteen minutes more" mike replied, I nodded in acceptance, looking around me at what was once a in way sort of peaceful place to live but now it's a total war zone I would never of had wanted this to happen ever in my life time but it is happening and I'm here fighting for my life and the life of others some people I don't know and others I do but it's all about survival and nothing more.

End of chapter 22.


	3. blastwave ch 23

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 23, arrival for a new fight

"were about 2 minutes out from target area" mike said, I nodded my head, lifting my automatic rifle up and cocking it getting ready for yet another fight, "here we are" mike said as he swung the car onto the footpath in white abbey, we had parked outside the police station just down the road from Newtownabbey tech, opened my door and stepped out looking around me at all times keeping a close watch in case I would need to open fire at a moments notice the rest of our convoy arrived and parked up behind us and they all got out with their weapons in hand "ok here's the plan for now were gonna leave the cars and stuff here and were gonna go into the tech and look around to see if any one is inside and then we will make a base here for now cause there plenty of space and there are more then enough look out spots to see if any trouble coming ok then, lets lock and load and move out like we have a purpose" I said we all moved off cocking our weapons I couldn't get the nemesis off my mind, somehow I knew who it was before it was created but it was only thought it couldn't put me off the mission objective, we reached the steps between the front door and the side entrance "ok mike, mark and myself will go up through the front door and take floors C and D and the rest of you can take the rest of the area, remember to report in anything that you encounter ok lets go for it then" I said as mike, mark and myself went off to the front entrance, it was a revolving door, we headed on in keeping our weapons raised at all times. Swiftly moving to the stairs we headed on up to the C floor, it didn't take us long to get there as we got up I took up a defensive position keeping guard for any hostiles "ok I'll check down here and you two go up to the D floor and check it out ok now report anything that you find" I said, "yea sure no problem see you soon" mark said, we parted our ways to go off in search of well anything really, I started my search on the C floor moving slowly along the corridor keeping a watchful eye out for anything that may try to jump out and eat me probably likely in this case secenario "david come in over" mark said over the radio, " i read you mark what is it over" i replied, "we've found some survivors up here on the D floor you should come up here and help us bring them down over" mark said " ok i'll be right up" and as i said that three zombies came out of nowhere and jumped me "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" was all that mark heard untill the radio went silent on his end, the zombies were trying there hardest to try and eat me but i wasn't for letting them i managed to turn me rifle around and i started firing blind at them taking them all out in a barage of weapons fire as the clip ran empty i shoved the trhee zombies off thinking to myself "damn that was too close for comfort i almost lost my life again i got to keep my sences about me" "DAVID, DAVID COME IN DO YOU READ ME OVER" mark said over the radio i lifted mine off the floor and answered" yea im here and im still alive thank god, i'm on my way up to you ok see you in two minutes over" i got a hold of my mp5 and ejected the clip from the housing and i slapped in the next clip and i headed off to the stairs and i went on up to the D floor, as i got to the doors leading me on to the D floor i saw mark walking towards me with mike on the left hand side of mark and about five or six people with him "alright lets move out of here and get them out of here and equipped with some gear" i said, as we walked off to the stair well mark came up beside me and started talking to me "what the hell happened to you i thought you were a gonner when you let out that loud yell" "i had a small problem i'll show you hey mike you take them on down and meet up with the others we'll be down in a minute or so ok" i said, mike nodded and carried on down with the survivors, mark and me went on to the C floor and i showed him what the problem was with me, he looked in pure shick of what i told him when we were there that some how i was able to kill all three when i couldn't see where i was firing or what they were doing to me, while we were there i ran my hand all over my shoulders and lower body not in sight of mark oviously to make sure that while the three zombies were on me that they didnt bite me at all, i was clean they didnt get me at all so we decided to leave the C floor and catch up with the others.

end of chapter 23.


	4. blastwave ch 24

RESIDENT EVIL, BLASTWAVE

Chapter 24,

i had just managed to kill all three zombes the jumped me and we had found 6 survivors up on the D floor ane were for taking them out to the others who were waiting for our arrival but as we got down to the B floor we saw what we wish upon anything not to see again, the nemesis the monster that hasnt stopped hunting us from the word go "aww shit not again, michael come in over" i said over the radio "michale here what is it" michael said, " get in here now big problems outside i repeat evac to here now get inside now over" i said, michael and the others ran in to us "what is it with that thing dont it ever give up" mike said we had noticed that it didn't come staraight for us it went to the cafeateria area we we dicided to make a break for it and run for it down to the cars, we made it into them and got them going before it realised that we were there and it ran at us just as we drve away from the tech "so much for it being a command post for us" mark said, "damn what is it with that thing why wont it leave us alone" mike said, we drove off all of ur headed for the hospital to help tend to my wounds that i had recived "were almost at the hospital arm up there may be some of them in there, aaaggghhh damn it!" i said, "what's wrong with him" one of the girls said, "hey by the way we never found out your names, what are they?" i said "well i'm symantha thats kathryn, steven, kim,cole and sarah" symantha said "a pleasure to meet u all i replied i wish we could get to know one an other a bit better but right now we have big problems like that big basturd that we just got away from earlier" i said "any way what was it you were wondering, whats wrong with him, ugh he got bit on the arm and we had to chop it off quickly and seal the wound or else he would be one of them" mike said to symantha my arm was hurting my slightly so it was, we just pulled into the AE deptartment of the hospital and we all got out out and headed inside to try and help me with my arm "come on david we'll get that arm of yours fixed up for ya" mark said, the mike got my arm and put it round his shoulder and helped me inside i wasn't feeling to good i was beginning to think that taking the arm off didnt help much as i felt like shit right now "hey it says that prostectics is on the second floor mark, scott go on ahead and scope it out" mike said, mark and scott went on up ahead to ckeck out the area to see if it was clear "HEY! WE HAVE ANOTHER SURVIVOR" mark shouted back to us, we started walking towards him and saw a man in his late thirty's standing beside mark holding a silver shiney case in his hand and by the looks of it he was not intending on letting go for some time, the man was wearing a white lab coat with white trousers on, "who are you" the man asked "were just here to help our mate he was bitten by on of those things out there and we had to take his arm off, we managed to seal the wound" mark said, "i dont think that would of had helped him to much maybe delaying the changeing process for a couple of hours maybe a day at the most but not entirely quickly come with me i may have a way to help him, oh by the way my name is Dr. michaels just so u know what to call me in a later time to come" Dr. michaels said, we all followed him as he took us to some sort of ward that had only a kind of bed and a table in it and some computers and a large light on the roof of the room "now help me put him on the bed" mike helped Dr. michaels lift me onto the bed once i was on he started tieing me down to the table "what are you doing that for" mike asked "it's just incase he turns while i'm in the process of helping him" Dr. michaels said, mike walked off and the Dr closed and locked the room so it was only myself and the Dr in the one room alone, the silver case that he had in his hand was on on of the small table in the room he started pucking some kind of buttons cause the case opened up and he took out two small vials and what looked like and injection gun "now my friend dotn be scared your going to be judt fine when i'm done with you not even your friends out there will know what has happened to you, your going to be the firsr super weapon for umbrella next to the monsteciety that walking around out there your going to be the most powerful bioweapon of the face of this planet with all sorts of abiltys and you'll even be able to regenerate that arm of yours back doesn't that sound good eh!".

end of chapter 24 ...........................


End file.
